Diario de Amber
by Dark Butterfly 15
Summary: El diario de Amber... ¿Que contendra? Secretos, temores, risas, todos sus dias escritos en este pequeño diario... ¿Que esperas para leerlo? (SPOILERS)
1. Dia 1

**Este es un diario en el que Amber cuenta su día a día desde que Sucrette llego al Instituto… Sé que a muchos no les agrada Amber, pero necesitaba hacer esto. No me iba quedar tranquila hasta que lo hiciera y aquí esta.**

**No se lo tomen a mal, tengan en cuenta que es desde el punto de vista de Amber**

_**Contiene spoilers. Los personajes de Cdm le pertenecen a ChinoMiko y Beemoov. Yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro**_

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo a la nueva**

Hoy era un día normal, hablábamos con Li y Charlotte de cosas sin importancia, yo no estaba escuchando hasta que Li menciono algo sobre una chica nueva, no pude evitar preguntarle como se llamaba. Al parecer se llamaba Sucrette, pero le reste importancia, hasta que pase por la sala de delegados y me di cuenta lo bien que se llevaba con mi hermano. Me sentí celosa, ¿quien se creía ella para hablarle tan cariñosamente a MI hermano? Desde ese momento decidí hacerle la vida imposible. Fui a buscar a Charlotte y Li, nos acercamos al patio y ahí estaba la mosquita muerta coqueteando con Castiel. Dos chicos metidos en su estúpida trampa. No pude evitar burlarme de ella al encontrármela por el pasillo. Luego conocí a ese gafotas llamado Ken o Kentin, no estoy segura, y al parecer ese enano babeaba por ella desde mucho antes. ¿Cómo lo hacia? Solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya tenia a 3 chicos bajo sus pies, aunque al verdecito lo tenía hace mucho. Pero lo peor fue cuando mi hermano la llevo a la biblioteca, para él era su templo, un santuario donde no permitía que nadie ni nada lo molestara, un escape del mundo, y ahí estaba el, dejándola entrar. Pero de algo estaba segura, Sucrette me las pagaría, me las pagaría muy, muy caro.

**Espero que no se hayan decepcionado…**

**Dejen comentarios, criticas, reviews. De verdad se los agradecería mucho :3**

**Cuídense (*-*)/**


	2. Dia 2

**Y aquí vamos con otro capitulo :3 Espero que les guste**

_**Contiene Spoilers. Los personajes de CDM le pertenecen a ChinoMiko y Beemoov. Yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro**_

**Capitulo 2: Mal dia**

Hoy para mi mala suerte apenas llegando al instituto me encuentro con Sucrette. Iba súper feliz y contenta, quería aplastar su felicidad y romperla en pedazos, pero no era tan fácil. La moleste con el pesado de Ken, y al parecer estaba funcionando, de todos modos yo solo le pregunte si estaban saliendo, eso me había dicho el enano. Al último le dije que no se acercara a mi hermano, no pude evitar asesinarla con la mirada antes de irme. Estaba enojada, furiosa, Charlotte y Li me miraron con preocupación, yo solo me hundía en rabia. Camino hasta la sala de delegados y puedo escuchar a Nath y a Sucrette hablando, no escuchaba demasiado bien así que me acerque más a la puerta… SE ESTABA QUEJANDO DE MÍ, ¡esa idiota de Sucrette se estaba quejando de mí con mi hermano! Seguramente era porque le quite dinero al gafotas, pero era por una buena causa… el esmalte que compre valía cada centavo. Regresando al tema ¿desde cuando Nathaniel y Sucrette eran tan unidos como para que fuera a hablarle sobre esas cosas? Estaba hirviendo en celos, iba a entrar por esa puerta a gritarles lo estúpidos que eran ambos, el por caer a sus pies y ella por capturar a todos los chicos que se pusieran a menos de 10 metros de distancia. Ya estaba por entrar cuando escuche decir a mi hermano que yo a veces era así, en especial junto a mis amigas. Me estaba defendiendo, o tratando, que importa, de todos modos se había puesto de mi parte. Toda la ira contenida se había esfumado. Me aleje rápidamente para que nadie me viera. Luego la encontré en el pasillo pero me limite a ignorarla, al parecer buscaba donde estaba su club. Yo no pertenecía a ningún club, me parecía una perdida de tiempo y una estupidez. Mi día no podía estar peor cuando me la encontré en el patio, le dije que se moviera ya que estaba parada como estúpida mirando los arboles y la muy p*rr* me respondió que solo tenia que pasar por el costado y que ella no se iba a mover, yo no me iba a echar atrás así que le respondí y Li la empujo a un costado. Antes de seguir caminando pude ver su cara de fastidio y no pude esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella misma se lo había buscado. El resto del día estuve charlando con Li y Charlotte, nos reíamos de como Sucrette iba de un lado a otro quejándose con Nathaniel y con Castiel. Al parecer mi hermano le había pedido que le hiciera firmar un justificante de ausencia a Castiel, y eso era una tarea muy difícil, no solo porque Castiel no quisiera, sino porque mi hermano se ponía histérico si algo llevaba tanto tiempo y más si involucraba a Castiel, lo ponía nervioso y de mal humor. Me aburrí de tanto espectáculo y me fui a casa temprano, no paso mucho tiempo y Charlotte me llamo contándome la pelea que se había armado cerca de los casilleros. Todo culpa de la estúpida de Sucrette, que al parecer no servía ni para entregar un justificante.

**Si llegaron hasta aquí significa que no les desagrado del todo (o eso espero uwu)**

**Dejen reviews, criticas, comentarios. Yo voy a seguir con el fanfic de todos modos, pero si me dejan algún review eso me motivaría mucho n.n**


	3. Dia 3

**Hola a todos !**

**Antes que nada quería decir:**

**AmantedeSuzukiyMisaki: ****Me alegro de que te guste y espero que este capitulo también te agrade :3**

**isa96magica:**** Gracias por dejarme un review, de verdad te lo agradezco… Lo siento si me tardo mucho en hacer nuevos capítulos n.n Sin nada mas que decir espero que te guste **

**Espero que sea de su agrado…**

_**Contiene Spoilers. Los personajes de CDM le pertenecen a ChinoMiko y Beemoov. Yo los utilizo sin fines de lucro.**_

**Capitulo 3: Adiós molesto Ken, hola Dajan.**

De este día no tengo nada que contar además de que el insoportable de Ken se fue a una escuela militar, mejor para el, tal vez ahí aprenda algo. Además de eso Sucrette estuvo rondando por toda la escuela para poder agarrar a Kiki, de todas formas se lo merecía. Cuando la quise ayudar la muy ingrata se negó, solo lo pedí $15 para decirle donde se hallaba el condenado perro (o perra), aunque realmente no sabia donde se hallaba, solo quería ganarme un par de billetes. Estuve la mayoría del tiempo hablando con Li y Charlotte de cosas triviales y algunos chismes, aunque parecía que todo involucraba a Sucrette. Note que se dirigía al club de baloncesto y la seguí, de pronto vi a un chico muy guapo, al parecer se llamaba Dajan y no estaba en esta escuela. Que lastima, seria genial que estuviera en esta escuela, además de que parecía mas inteligente que todos los otros que al instante habían quedado prendados de Sucrette. No pude evitar notar un lindo brazalete que al parecer era de ese chico y lo tome. Rápidamente fui hasta el pasillo y lo coloque en mi casillero, de todos modos nadie podía culparme por quedarme con un pequeño souvenir ¿no? Antes de entrar al aula escuche una conversación de mi hermano con la estúpida y entrometida de Sucrette. La muy zorra se estaba quejando con mi hermano de MÍ, devuelta. Ya no la soportaba más, una vez era una cosa pero que estuviera ahí hablando mal de mí con mi hermano otra vez no lo aguantaría. Pero antes de poder hacer algo escuche a mi hermano defenderme. A veces era un arrastrado como decía Castiel pero siempre me defendía. Entre al aula con una sonrisa y Li y Charlotte me preguntaron sobre eso, no les quería decir lo que rato antes había escuchado, solo les conté sobre Dajan. En ese momento no note que una metida nos estuviera escuchando. Cuando nos estábamos yendo note que el brazalete ya no estaba. Sucrette me estaba empezando a molestar de verdad y no se lo iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

**Espero que les haya gustado…**

**Dejen criticas y reviews !**

**Adiós (OwO)/**


End file.
